Petite Morte
by Des Iries
Summary: What if the little slave girl had been someone one entirely different? One that was a lot like Erik? Alera Dracut is willing to give everything to escape the harem…even make a deal with a devil! KayErik Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera**

The harem was in an up roar. The Khanum had ordered her son to send the palaces Daroga to fetch a man from Russia. It was said that he was an extraordinary man, a magician that could sing like a god. The Khanum was bored, and loved the stories that a Samarakand, fur trader had told. She wanted him here. Truth be told so did Alera Dracut. She had not seen another human other then the people she had grown to hate. Alera wanted to see him. Maybe, just maybe

Alera was reading to Maleka Jahan Khanum. Alera was the only one allowed to call her by her given name. She knew how to read, but she loved to be read to. Alera was reading her a smuggled book. It was new, shipped in from the Americas. It was by some American author, an Edger Allen Poe. He was a very morbid writer, so Maleka enjoyed the stories. She was on one called The Raven when there came news that the sought after man had arrived. Maleka's eyes brightened as she grinned.

"Come Alera let us go see this magnificent man."

Alera nodded. She knew of her interest. The other girls were curious, but not to the point like she was.

She grabbed her black veil. It was her favorite color. The love of black ran in

Alera deceased family. Maleka loved to be late, so there was no rush, but Alera was still impatient. She paced back and forth, as Maleka watched and laughed at her. She turned, grinned sheepishly, and shrugged. Finally, she nodded, and the others and Alera followed her out to the balcony that over looked a small courtyard. She had the man wait there, guarded by half a dozen eunuchs.

When they stepped out onto the balcony, the eunuchs had their yataghans drawn and were advancing upon him, but were driven back by a shower of multicolored sparks, which issued from his fingertips and ignited a perfect circle of flames around him. Alera stared. He was very tall, taller even then most men. And thin, very thin. He was dressed all in black. A white mask covered his face. He moved with a gracefulness and dexterity that made her even more interested in this man.

Maleka began to clap in a mocking way. To some, it would sound like she was unimpressed, but Alera knew she was delighted. He turned and stared up at her. When he did, they saw his eyes. They were yellow and glowing with much intelligence.

"I trust that you have not come all the away from Russia simply to show me fireworks," Maleka said softly.

"By no means, Madame. That indeed was a mere trifle, to amuse tiresome children."

He indicated the eunuchs with a scornful gesture.

No one was prepared for his voice. When he spoke, Alera let out a small gasp. Maleka turned and glanced at her in amusement. She smiled, and then turned back to him to laugh.

"If that is a mere trifle, then I am eager to see your true skills. And to also see you, my friend. That mask is likewise a device to frighten children. Remove it!"

Alera saw him tense. She had a feeling that he wore it for a reason. But she was just as curious as Maleka and the others behind them. Alera moved up closer. Again, Maleka glanced at her. Alera shrugged; she shook her head in amusement.

Alera turned her eyes back down to the man in the courtyard. He had gone very still, his fists clenched at his side, every muscle in his body tensed. "Madame, I see that you crave your indulgence in this but I would rather not."

"Indeed!" Maleka turned to look at Alera, and then glare at the other women. They had been whispering. They shut up right away.

"Then perhaps I should remind you that only women hide their faces in this country, remove it or I shall have the children, make you into a woman, and carry your genitalia around with you in a small jar." Maleka stirred uneasily, she was not use to having some one to defy her. Maleka spared a glace back at Alera. Alera shook her head, than they turned back to the man.

He made a graceful shrug of indifference. "Are you so sure a small would contain me, Madame?"

Alera laughed lightly, as Maleka laughed, delighted. "I am sure of nothing where you are concerned, but I warn you now. In deadly intensity. This is the last time I will overlook your disobedience. Take off your mask!"

He glared up at her. As he started to take of the mask, his eyes suddenly met Alera's. They pinned her to the spot. The things Alera saw in his eyes she couldn't decipher. They broke away. Alera shook her head, trying to clear her brain. Suddenly, the other women began to scream and cry, panicking. Alera focused her eyes back on the man. She knew there was a reason he had worn a mask. His face was like a living skull. The bone structure showed though the thin skin that was stretched across his face. There was no nose, which may have been the worst part, looking upon a living face that had no nose. His eyes were shrunken into his skull. No one could see his eyes; Alera then realized that you could only see the amber colored eyes if they were in shadow. He was truly ugly, but she was neither afraid nor disgusted. Alera was spellbound, fascinated.

Maleka turned to snap at the women, "Be silent! The next woman that screams will be beaten for her stupidity, I swear it! Now go! Get out of my sight!"

Alera sighed and turned to leave when she grabbed her arm. "You can stay." She nodded and thanked her with her eyes. The other women ran, their bracelets and jewels clinking. Alera walked up closer to the balcony, standing almost beside her. He glanced at Alera in surprise, and then turned to Maleka. She had placed her hands on the white stone ledge.

She smiled down at him with satisfaction. Without breaking eye contact, she held out her hand to Alera. She pulled a large diamond ring from chain of many rings that she was in charge of. Alera handed it to her. She glanced at, and then threw it at him. He caught it with out seeming to move.

"If your imagination matches your face, it will make you the most powerful man in all of Persia."

Alera saw a small smile cross his thin lips.

"Is that a prophecy, or a promise?"

She just laughed, turned, and walked away. As she passed by Alera, she nodded, finally giving her a high honor. Alera smiled and walked to where she had been. Alera nodded down at him. He stared up at her.

"The prophecy, or promise is entirely for you to decide, sir." Alera then turned and walked back into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Alera and Maleka were lying about the cushions. It was a month after the first meeting with the man. Maleka had been the only one to talk to him as of yet, but had allowed Alera to watch the meetings though a crack in the door. The more she saw him, the more she became fascinated with him. She learned many things about him. She found out that his name was Erik, that he had always traveled, and that he preferred to be left alone. Maleka never allowed him to wear the mask while he was there. So, Alera would run her eyes over his face. It was ugly, but no worse then the corpses that shed seen. Alera could not get him out of her mind. Back in Romania, were she had been stolen from, she had seen such deformities, but none to the extent of his.

They were playing a game, but her mind was not on it.

"Alera!"

She looked up sheepishly, "I am sorry, Khanum. My mind was else were."

Maleka laughed, "So I see. Maybe I can guess, is it the new magician?"

When she blushed and looked away, Maleka laughed harder. "He is to visit today. I was going to receive him alone, but now I think you can serve us."

Alera looked back at her. Delight in her eyes. "What drink shall you want?"

"No drink, just sit."

Alera nodded, "As you say."

Maleka turned her eyes back to the game, "I win!"

After several more plays, Maleka got bored and called for the magician. She moved so that a transparent curtain would be separating them. She had begun receiving him that way since the last few visits.

Normally Alera would leave with the others, but this time she was permitted to sit in a corner, her back straight, and at attention. She played with her gold collar, which showed that she was a favorite pet. A door opening caused her to look up. She drew a sharp breath as the man walked in. he was wearing all black, the full white mask standing out against all the black. Alera saw his yellow eyes dart to her. Surprise was in them and she felt some satisfaction. He turned his eyes back at Maleka. Hesitantly, he sat down.

Maleka laughed, "Don't worry about her. Now take your mask off."

Alera saw him sigh impatiently and take it off. For the next hour, Maleka tormented him. Alera gave him credit. He stood up well against her torments. Only his eyes at times betrayed him.

Finally she came to one of the most dreaded words that many have learned to fear.

"I am bored, she complained to him, she stretching against the satin cushions, "bored, bored, bored! What do you call this in your country, Erik?"

"_Lennui_, Madame."

"_Lennui_," she echoed.

Alera mouthed the words as well. They were indeed so much softer then her own language. The French sure had some beautiful words. She turned her attention back to the conversation.

"What a charmingly seductive words you have," Maleka paused, do you ever fell _Lennui _Erik?"

"Hardly, Madame. Time and idleness are both necessary fundamentals to _Lennui_. God knows that I have neither." He made a face.

"Don't do that!" Maleka snapped, "You are ugly. So no need to do that. You are so ugly in fact, it is almost attractive."

There was a silence that made Alera feel uneasy. Maleka was playing with fire, here with this man.

"So you feel not boredom. What do you feel?"

"Anger," his voice a soft purr, "murderous anger. More then many have found that out."

"I think you would be attractive when you are angry. I think I would like to see you angry," She was quiet for a few minutes, "Tell me Erik. Have you ever had a woman?"

There was that cold silence again.

"Tell me. Are you a virgin?"

Alera saw a slight panic in his eyes. He then sighed.

"I am just too busy."

"Too busy for a woman?" Maleka laughed, "No man is that way. I can," Her eyes darted over to Alera. "Arrange for you to have one. Is that what you truly desire?"

His voice was cold; "All I desire is to be left alone and work at the task your son has laid before me."

Maleka's own voice was laced with fury, "You are to amuse me! Not him. And you will! You are not to return to that idiotic work he gave you. I want you to think of something maybe an amusing death." She waved her hand, "Go now, and think upon it!"

Alera watched as he clenched his fists, nod, and stomp out of the room. She jumped up the minute the doors shut and ran to them. Alera placed her ear to the wood and heard his muffled ranting.

"Amusing deaths! She wants amusing deaths? By God, Ill give her amusing deaths!"

Alera felt a chill go up her spine as she heard the words uttered. She had a feeling there will indeed be many amusing deaths.


	3. Chapter 3

For three weeks, Erik did not visit the harem. Reports were that he was working on a toy for Maleka. In that time, Alera missed him. Though she had never spoken to him but that one time, and he never to her, she missed him, missed watching him. She missed hearing him speak, and missed watching his yellow eyes flash when Maleka aroused his temper.

When he appeared again it was to give Maleka her gift, a chamber of mirrors.

"What is it?"

He stared at her in contempt, "A torture chamber."

Alera was sent into the chamber to look it over for Maleka. It was hexagonal-sided chamber, entirely lined with mirrors. She began to see why it could kill. Being surrounded by reflections began to unnerve her. She finished her inspection of it and hurried out of it and right into Erik. He grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her from falling. Alera stared up at him in fascination. His cold yellow eyes stared back down at her.

It seemed to her an eternity passed as they stared at each other. Erik's emotionless eyes pinned her to the spot.

"Oh!" Alera breathed out, "I am terribly sorry, _Stimate domnule_. I had just finished my task of looking over the room."

"And what does the _mrunt_ pet of the Khanum think of it?" He said mockingly.

Dangerous fire flashed in her eyes, "I think that it is a work of a genius, but a mirrored room?"

Amusement flashed in his eyes, "Mirrors can kill, you can take my word for that." His tone of voice raised gooseflesh along her arms.

"Enjoying a little talk are you Alera?" Maleka's cruel voice sounded.

Erik released her as Alera ran over to her and bowed.

"I am sorry Khanum." Alera mumbled to her.

"Its fine," Maleka whispered, "We will talk later." She turned her attention to Erik.

"Erik, I thank you. This will be a many great amusement. You will be well rewarded. Go now."

Erik glared at her then turned and walked out without another word.

Once he was gone and they were back in the rooms, Maleka turned to Alera.

"You seem enthralled with him. Tell me what do you think of him?"

Alera said nothing, as that was what Maleka wanted.

"I see. Come Alera Dracut let us finish your training."

**Romanian**

_Mărunt_-small

_Stimate domnule_- sir

**I would like to thank Mrs. Gerard Butler, for editing the first 3 chapters. Isn't she a doll? My writer Des, is a great story teller, but she always forgets to proof read. And I have not the time to check over her past stories. The rest will be done soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the next few weeks, that's what Maleka did. She had Alera to finish her training. When she had first been brought to the harem, she had started the training as a concubine but the Khanum had taken a fancy to her and pulled her out of her training. She was interested in this small girl who knew how to read, write, and fight like a man with swords and other weapons.

In the years that followed Maleka had had Alera to fight with her weapons. Maleka had developed a morbid enjoyment out of watching people die by her pet's hand.

"Do you remember how to fight?"

"Yes Maleka. I do remember."

"Good," Maleka said lazily, and that was the end of it.

Alera had a feeling as to what Maleka had in mind. Maleka enjoyed a good fight. She then had the bight idea of having Erik fight armed men. She watched on in enjoyment, as Erik would kill the men, always with a piece of catgut. It had devastating efficiency. The Punjab began to strike fear in the hearts of all the people. Maleka began to boast that no one could withstand her Angel of Doom. It was Alera that gave him the name.

It had been a hot day, and they were watching Erik whip the lasso around the neck of one of the armed guards. His large black cloak had whipped around his thin body causing the affect that made it look like her had huge black wings. Alera had given a sharp breath of air and mumbled, "_nger ai soart_?".

Maleka glanced at her, "What? What was it you said?"

Alera dropped her eyes, "I had said, Angel of Doom."

Maleka smiled, she had liked that. When the contest was over, she had stood clapping, "Very good Angel of Doom."

Erik had stared at her for a moment, and then bowed.

X

"A new game today Erik, today it is not to kill. Go out to the arena and your opponent will meet you there," Maleka told Erik two months later.

Erik glared at her in contempt but bowed and left.

Maleka clapped her hands in childish enjoyment, "Alera! Go! Make it a good fight."

Alera came out from behind a door. She was dressed in a mans uniform to hide the fact that she was a girl. Maleka had pointed out that Erik would not fight as well as he had in the past if he found out she was female. Alera tied the yataghan to her waist and walked out to the arena, pulling a helmet on her head to cover her face. She was still wearing her veil as well.

Erik was standing the shadows of the arena. Alera's eyes went wide. She had indeed fought for the Khanum, but it had always been against men her size; Erik towered over her.

When Erik saw her, he shook his head. "Madame, I will not fight a child. There is no sport in it."

Maleka laughed, "That is not a child, Erik, just small. Now remember, this is not to the death. The one to the ground is the loser; the one left standing is the winner. Now begin!"

Alera saw him sigh then look behind Maleka to where she had always stood. Erik then brought his eyes back to her. In a flash he turned into the _nger ai soarand_ whipped out the lasso. Alera ducked and drew her dulled yataghan from its sheath. Erik cracked the lasso again, and Alera place the yataghan front of her. The twine wrapped around it instead of her neck.

Erik blinked in surprise, and then pulled the lasso, ripping the yataghan out of her hands. He cracks the lasso again and Alera dropped and rolled. Like a cat she was back on her feet rushing at him, jumping out of the way as a long arm appeared in front of her to knock her down, instead she put her arm out and their arms collided. She grabbed his cape and swiped at his face as his other arm grabbed her throat. He tightened his hold and picked her up then threw her down on the ground.

Alera let out a groan of pain, but stayed down.

Maleka stood clapping. "Game over! Very good, so Erik what do you think?"

Erik stood over Alera, watching him warily, incase he attacked.

"Very good, he has some skills."

Maleka laughed, "Stand now. Take your helmet off. Show your _nger ai soart_ who you are."

Alera stood, and pulled her helmet off, her brown hair falling past her waist. She bowed, "_Stimate domnule_," she whispered, out of breath.

Erik's eyes went wide. He took a step back. He then turned his hate-filled yellow eyes up to Maleka. "You had a girl fight me?"

"Yes, I told you that it would be a different game. You may go."

Without another word, Erik wound up the lasso, but glanced at Alera, then marched out of the arena angrily. Maleka's mocking laughter following him.

"Alera, did you get anything?"

Alera held up her tightly clenched fist and opened it. In her hand was Erik's soft cloth mask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Well, Des is asking for a truce. I said I'd give her an answer if it can write this chapter. Let's just say, she is not happy. (Looks at grumbling authoress in chair.) (Grins) Not happy at all! (To authoress) Ah come on doll, you said your fingers were aching from all the typing. **

**Des:(glares) **

The next morning there was a heavy knock on the two wooden doors. One of the eunuchs answered it. From where Alera was sitting weaving stories for Maleka, she heard Erik's angry voice. She glanced at Maleka.

"I think he has returned for his mask." Maleka told Alera, then to the eunuch, "Let him in."

Erik came storming over to them. He glared down at Alera, "Return it, now!"

Alera glanced at Maleka. "Go ahead. Give it back to him."

Alera nodded and stood, walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a drawer. Inside lying on pieces of soft cloth was his mask. She reached in and pulled it out. She turned and let out a gasp when she saw that he had moved to right behind her. He was wearing a black mask, identical to the one she now held. His yellow eyes glared down at her. She allowed a smile to reach her eyes. She handed the mask back to him. "_Stimate domnule_, your mask."

He grabbed it out of her hands, and started to turn when she cleared her throat, "_Stimate domnule? _I enjoyed the fight yesterday_."_

Erik stared down at her in shock, "You have skills, but, if it had been to the death, you would have died."

Alera nodded, "I know. I cannot be compared against the _nger ai soarta_."

Erik started to reply, but was interrupted when Maleka called out to them.

"Are you enjoying your little chat? Alera, leave us for awhile."

Alera nodded, bowed, and left, disappointed.

X

The demands of Maleka to see Erik and not allow him to stay at his work site had him traveling back and forth from the site and the palace. Alera began to see weariness and a shorter temper in his eyes.

One day when he was called back to the palace, Maleka decided to keep him waiting. She had Alera to sit with him in the main room. The minute the eunuch showed him in and Erik saw that Maleka were not there, he flew into a temper. The eunuchs were ready to rush at him, but Alera held her had up. "_Stimate domnule_, Erik, please sit," Alera told him softly.

He glared down at her, "I have many things to do, and I am always kept waiting, as if I am a dog."

You are only a dog if you allow yourself to be used like one, Alera whisper sothat no one heard her but Erik.

Erik stopped pacing and stared down at her in shock.

Alera looked back up at him, and whispered, "Sit... please," when he did, Alera pushed a small opium pipe over to him; "I was told you enjoy these."

Erik watched her warily as he slowly took it. Soon he had it lit and was smoking it uncomfortably with his mask on.

"_Stimate domnule _it is easier to take the opium when your mask is off." Alera lightly gestured to his face.

"I wish not to. I am more comfortable to wear it in the presence of others," He said firmly.

"As you wish, but remember I have seen it."

Erik continued to smoke, but Alera could see him thinking it over. About ten minutes later, he pulled the mask off and laid it beside him.

Erik was sitting across from her and she could see his full face. It was like looking into a face of a living skull. Alera could see that the skin was thin and stretched tightly over his face. Alera noticed that he had great bone structure. He could have been handsome if he had more muscles in his face and a nose. Dark brown hair was brushed straight back. When her eyes met his she saw, that he had been watching her. Her eyes widened and she quickly blushed and looked away.

Silence surrounded them and Alera continued to steal glances at Erik as he smoked the pipe while lost in thought. He had been there for maybe an hour when a eunuch brought them a message saying that Maleka would not be coming today. Alera saw Erik clench his fists and a muscle in his jaw twitch as he stood.

Alera stood as well. "I am sorry _Stimate domnule_. Your whole day has been wasted and you had to spend your time with only a woman."

Before he left he glanced at her and before he closed the doors a small smile ghosted his unmasked face. "I do not think it has been a day wasted." He slipped the mask on and left.

Alera turned as Maleka slid up beside her.

"Very good, Alera, very good indeed."

**Jack! An answer! Now.**

**Jack: (stretches and cracks his bones.) Impatient are we?**

**Now!**

**Jack: ok, ok. You wanted and answer…I'll accept the truce only if I can finish this story.**

**What? No. I really like this story. **

**Jack: You could always hand over the disk to Eye for a Ghost…I like that story as well.**

**(Thinks) fine! (Hands disk over) But no stupid shit. Eye for a Ghost is mine. I write it. You can write Petite Morte.**

**XXX**

**Ha! I knew she'd give me the story. Well dolls, Petite Mote is now being written under a new author…Me! Jack Lennox, Des Iries muse!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jack here, this is my first chapter as the new author on this story! I hope you all will enjoy it and leave me reviews and I promise I'll get back to you. **

After that day, there were days that Maleka allowed Alera to sit with Erik. Erik held her attention with stories of his travels. She found out that he had traveled far and wide. He told of the sights he seen and the things and studied he did. In turn, he tried to get Alera to talk about her life. He knew that she was not Muslim, but Romanian. She had shaken her head and told him that it was not proper, but did tell him that she had been in the harem since she was 15, that her full name was Alera Janda Dracut and that she had lived in Bucharest, but told him no more. Saying that it was not allowed. Erik had nodded, and let it go.

They both were also matched up to fight in the area again. Maleka allowed Alera to use the weapons she was use to using back in her country. Long slim swords. She had surprised Erik that day. He had two weapons with him; the ever-present lasso and a sword of his own design. She had came out in the men's clothing and the hated veil. In her hands were two swords. She smirked when he took a step back. Maleka had called the game to start. This time they both were evenly matched, but nether yielded as the fight wore on and both grew tired. It was Alera that made the wrong move. Erik knocked her left sword out of her hand, and snapped the lasso around the other. Then faster then she could blink, the lasso was around her neck, and the game was over. Panting and exhausted, Alera stood there. Erik had walked up to her and gently unwrapped the lasso. Alera had blushed when his cold fingers brushed her neck. He nodded at her then left. Alera began to look forward to the matches, even though they left her tired and sore.

One day though he did not show. Alera found out that the grand vazir had insulted Erik. He told Maleka tales that Mirza Taqui Khan was plotting a disobedience and he told her other tails. Maleka listened readily. Her dislike of her son-in-law was not unknown, and Alera suspected that whatever disaster Erik had in mind for the prime minister was going to be used though the harem.

The disaster fell late on night in November. Alera heard though the talks of the eunuchs that there were no explanations, nothing. That the shah had him arrested and banished to Fin in Kashan. Alera knew he was content, until he heard that the princess, the ex-vizir's wife had chosen to go with him. Alera heard that Erik again flew into a temper. But in the next two months, nothing happened. But one day all received word that the ex-grand vizir was dead. It was said that Erik had been the one to deliver the killing blow, but Alera had feeling he didn't.

When the celebration of the death of Mirza Taqui Khan was done, the princess was brought back to be given in marriage to the son of the new grand vizir. All the women of the harem were allowed to attend the wedding celebrations. It would be the first time in almost a mouth that Alera would again see Erik. She was sitting with Maleka, in her black pearl-trimmed trousers and thin crêpe chemisette and sliver veil. She watched the party with dulled and bored eyes. But she perked up, a movement that was not unnoticed Maleka, when Erik came into the room. He was dressed like a god, and wore a gorgeous gold mask. He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, a full sized stone coffin appeared. He then began to sing a soft, enticing song in French. He had been teaching Maleka some French, of course, Alera had been listening, and learning as well, so she was able to understand the song.

_"Come forth from your dark sleep. Come to the Angel of Doom, And show the living the fate which awaits…"_

When the last note died, there was a shriek, and from the coffin, rose a skeleton and walked to stand beside Erik.

Alera watched, entranced, as Erik took it gently by the hand and led it to where the new prime minister, who trembled and she saw even Maleka and the shah go pale. The skeleton raised a pointing finger at the prime minister and at Erik's chap, fell in a heap of bones. Erik swooped forward, picked up the skull, pulled the signet ring, and tossed it at the prime minister's feet.

"I trust Your Excellency's son will prove less careless with his secondhand possessions, " he told them pointedly.

There was a moment of silence, until the shah drew a large purse and tossed it to Erik.

Immediately the court bust into thunderous applause. Erik bowed and walked way, taking the skull away, leaving the rest of the skeleton. Alera didn't know much political tones, but she did know that he had made a dangerous strike at the court. _Be careful Erik,_ Alera thought, as she saw the shah and the new grand vizir glare at him.

The celebration continued and Alera watched Erik like a hawk. She saw that a slave brought a tray holding goblets of wine and a flagon of arrack to the whispering group of the prime minister's son and their supporters. She then saw the same one, on bended knee serve Erik. For some time, he lingered watching the remainder of the evening entertainment with an aloof and stony yellow glare.

Alera was pulled away from watching him by some of the other girls and woman. She half listened to their chattering. When she was able to pull away, she looked around for Erik, but could not find him. He had disappeared. She watched in horror as she saw Nadir Khan, the Daroga of the court and the one who found Erik in Russia, hurry out the doors. She knew then something was wrong. _Please be alright_, she prayed to her god, _please Lord, let him be alright! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Word came that Erik had been poisoned. He and Nadir Khan both seemed to have disappeared. Then spies found out that he was healing at Nadir Khan's home. Maleka wanted to send for him immediately, but Alera talked her into letting him rest. A tired sick magician is no magician. Maleka allowed him a mouth, them sent for him. But word came back that the messenger had died. She sent many more, but it wasn't until two mouths later that he returned looking very depressed and heartbroken. Alera's heart went out to him. In the three months that he had been gone, she had missed him terribly. She had missed their matches, the long talks, and her just missing his face and intellect. Alera begged Maleka to allow her to see him alone. Maleka listened with amusement on her face. Finally, she relented and allowed her to see him in the company of a eunuch.

When Erik walked into the room, he was standing tall and stiff. He looked cold and hard, but Alera saw pain in his yellow eyes. He looked around and didn't see Maleka. He looked at her in caution and confusion.

"Welcome back _Stimate domnule_ Erik." Alera bowed.

"_I wish I could say that it is a pleasure_." He told her in Romanian.

Alera tipped her head. "Pardon my curiosity…but you look…sad…heartbroken."

Erik sighed, "I took a task that I wish I could take back."

"May I implore as to what task this was?"

Erik dropped his head, "Nadir Khan's son had a illness, it was a progressive and degenerative sickness."

"Was?" Alera asked.

"He died two days ago. I had told Daroga that I could ease the pain that he was beginning to feel…" Erik's beautiful voice trailed off.

Alera was silent for a few minutes, and then told him of her guess. "You were the one that 'eased' it. You poisoned him." There was no fear, hate, or disgust in her voice.

Erik looked up at her calm voice. Her lower face may have been covered, but her eyes showed her sympathy.

Alera watched as his eyes filled with unshed tears. She reached out a daring hand and gently touched his. She said no words, as he looked up in surprise. She closed her eyes slowly; once and nodded, then drew back her hand and pushed a small opium pipe over to him. "Relax. It is over now. He did not suffer much I'm sure."

Erik ignored the pipe, and sat watching her. She soon noticed this and tilted her head, "Is there anything wrong _Stimate domnule_?"

Erik shook his head, "No. You must excuse me…I have other duties to attend to." With a nod, he stood and slowly walked out the door.

Alera sighed, and then stood as well. She walked into adjoining room. Maleka was reclining among the soft cushions, eating sugarplums and smoking her own pipe. She looked up as Alera entered. "He has left?" Alera nodded sadly. Maleka noticed this, "You like him?"

Alera looked away and nodded, "Very much Maleka ."

Maleka nodded, "Good. Sit," She sighed then put away the idems."My _son_ is very pleased with Erik's work. He wants to give him a great gift. A token of his immense reagrd. A harem virgin… a gift of a wife."

Alera's gut twisted.

"He had in mind of a much younger one," she continued, "but I have a feeling that it would be disastrous. Besides…I trust none of this…slaves. But," she turned her eyes over to Alera, "you. You I trust with my life. And you know how rare trust is."

Alera nodded.

"Therefore, instead of sending another…I'm sending you."

**Des: Wow Jack. Great chapter.**

**(smugly) I know.**

**Des: Ug! You egotistic skeleton! **

**Hey! What's with the name calling again? **

**Des: I'm never that smug! **

**That's you…this is me! I know you read that chapter to Ram Jas. It was not ready…but you did…**

**Des: it was only a preview as to see if anyone else would like it. Call it a favor.**

**Did she like it?**

**Des: I think so. You'll have to ask her yourself.**

**Hmm…I think I will.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alera fidgeted. In five hours, she would be sent to Erik as a gift. She went over and over in her head of would she was going to tell him. Maleka had told her that this was also a huge loss on her part. She would be losing her pet. If Erik accepts her, she would not be allowed to return to the harem. Maleka told her that she'll want her to visit the day after though. For an hour. As she wants details. Alera nodded and promised her. Maleka hugged her then, unfastened the gold collar, and left her to prepare. Alera knew why she was chosen. Maleka lusted after Erik. She had whispered many times to Alera that if only she could have taken him to her bed. But she and Alera both knew that there would be too many risks. But in speaking with Erik but never telling him, Alera saw that he had no idea as to what Maleka truly wanted! In sending Alera, the Khanum's pet, Maleka believed that in away it was almost like _her_ bedding him.

Alera stared at her self in the mirror. Her green eyes stared back her. If all goes well, she'll leave this horrid country and never have to wear a veil again. She brushed her long chestnut hair and threaded a few strands of tiny pearls though it. She dressed in new shimmerly green-black crêpe chemisettes and loose pants. Alera touched her long neck were the collar had been and grinned. Free. She was almost free. She spared a hate filled glace at where Maleka had walked out the door. She will have her revenge.

XXX

A tall black eunuch escorted her to Erik's apartments. She was undeniably nervous. The Daroga was there, waiting outside the door. He looked down at her in disgust and opened the door. They all entered, the eunuch holding Alera's arm. Erik was sitting in a chair, reading some book. He looked up angrily when the Daroga addressed him.

"What is the meaning of this? I only asked to be left alone tonight." He snapped irritably.

"I'm sorry, but the Shah wished to send you a gift." The Daroga stepped aside and Erik's eyes widened at the sight of her. Alera got the twitterly feeling in her belly again as he stared at her with a predatory desire that the mask did nothing to conceal. He stared at her in surprise as well. Alera watched as his long thin fingers locked onto his knees and clawed into the flesh.

"Bring her forward," his voice harsh and had metallic rasp to it.

Alert winced, but followed the eunuch and kneeled down in front of him. She was aware of him rising. She felt the slight heat from his body as he leaned over her. Erik placed a long finger under her chin, making her to raise her head. She looked up into his eyes, and did not move as he pulled her veil off.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Alera." She whispered.

He drew a breath, "Alera? The Khanum's pet?"

She smiled faintly, "Yes, _Stimate domnule _Master."

"You! Leave!" he suddenly shouted, "I what you all to leave!"

"Erik…" the Daroga stuttered, "you…"

"Leave. Tell the shah whatever you wish, but I wish to be alone."

Daroga saw the temper in his eyes, bowed, and shooed the eunuch out and closed the door. Erik let out sigh and turned back to Alera. "Now, _puţin_ one, is this some plan to betray me? To humiliate me?"

Alera walked to the door, Erik watching her every move. She placed an ear to it. She listened carefully. Hearing nothing, she turned back to Erik. "Maybe their plan to humiliate you…but not mine."

He regarded her. "Then what is _your_ plan?"

She smiled, "Not truly a plan, but a _împărţire_. I have watched you. Like Maleka, I do know what you truly desire." As she had been talking to him, Alera had approached him.

"I humor you. What is it I truly desire?" his voice breathless.

"I don't have to tell you _that_." she discreetly gestured to his lower body were his arousal was apparent.

"So I see as well." he choked out.

Alera laughed huskily, marveling at his for now control. "A deal. I give you what you truly desire."

Erik turned away and walked to a marble table to pour a glass of arrack. "And what is it that you what in return? Money?"

"No. No money. Freedom. All I what is freedom. The freedom that was taken away from me."

Erik turned to face her. "And if I grant this request? You will up hold your part of the _împărţire?_"

Alera nodded, "I give you my word."

Erik walked back to her, "Your _împărţire_ is accepted." He reached out a trembling hand to touch her hair, but could not quite bring his self to touch it.

Alera watched him carefully. He hung his head, self-conscious at his sudden weakness. She smiled reassuringly, reached out her own hand, and drew it across his masked face. "Wish to take it off? It will certainly be better if you do."

Erik searched her green eyes with his gold ones, and nodded. He reached up and pulled it off. Alera beamed, and reached up and gently pressed her lips to his. He tensed as she ran her tongue across his thin lips. Without a word, she pulled away, walked around him, and wrapped her arms around him from behind, her fingers finding the clasps of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked, unsure of her and his self.

"Up holding my part," she uttered, pressing a light kiss to his back of his neck.

Erik shuddered involuntarily as her hands slid inside his shirt to run along his cold bare skin. Grasping her wrists, he pulled them from his body and turned slowly to face her. He could not help but be in awe of her as she stood there silently looking at him as though he were the only man alive. Fire invaded his soul as he pulled her to him in an embrace.

Hesitating he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, Erik let his animalistic nature run it's course, wanting to devour her that very second. His hands slid down her sides to grasp the hem of her chemisettes, slowly pulling it upwards, his fingertips running smoothly along her skin. Reaching around her back, his fingers lightly touched traced her spine, but she stopped him. Erik cringed, his body in shock, wanting to rid himself of the desire he felt building inside and she stopped him.

Alera smiled, pressing her hand lightly against his chest. "Sit," she uttered, pushing him to sit on his bed. Moving fluidly, she straddled his lap, sitting down gently and running her hands beneath the fabric of his shirt, all the while she was invigorated by the feel of his hands on her body. Pushing it from his shoulders, Alera lowered her head to kiss his chest. She was in control for now, and she was going to enjoy every bit of it. Sliding elegantly from his lap, Alera landed on her knees, her hands reaching the band of his trousers.

Erik watched in shock as her hands slid down his legs before coming back to the band of his trousers. Every last inch of him screamed for this torture to stop, and yet he found himself stimulated by her effortless touches. He wanted to rip the last shreds of fabric from her body and take her right then and there, but restrained himself. He was still unsure of what to do and what she expected.

Alera dipped her fingers inside the waistband, pulling his trousers down gently. Pulling them on down his legs, she removed them with ease, leaving nothing more to the imagination. His whole body was a snowy white and covered with faint and deep scars. Standing up gracefully, Alera eyed his exposed body, a sensuous smile gracing her lips. Tying her loose pants, she left them loiter on her hips, watching his eyes follow her every movement before letting them fall down around her ankles. She heard him take a shuttering breath. She stood there waiting for him.

Erik felt his chest constrict and he could not breathe. Finally, after several gulping breathes he was able to stand. He stared down at her and her up at him, waiting. This time when he reached out a hair to her hair but this time did curl his long fingers in it. He ran the silky strands though his fingers. Withdrawing his hand, he settled his hands on her waist and gently pushed her on to the bed.

Alera went willingly, and her last coherent thought was, _No small jar indeed_, as she lost herself in the passions of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Des: No fair!**

**How is not fair?**

**Des: you didn't even struggle over the scenes in the last chapter! You know me…it's hard for me to write them!**

**(Laughs) It's called talent doll.**

Alera slowly woke up. Sitting up she was at first disoriented, not used to the surroundings and not remembering were she was. Then slowly she remembered. She looked around the room. Erik was nowhere to be seen. Alera wrapped one of the sheets around her and went in search of her clothes. She found them folded, on a gold chair. She glanced around once more and quickly got dressed. She was about ready to put on the hated veil when the doors opened and Erik came walking in. Alera quickly pulled the veil over her face, and then turned to face Erik. "Master," she muttered softly, bowing low.

Erik waited until she had risen and he gently pulled off the veil. "You will not have to wear that around me anymore. And please do not call me 'master'. You are now free."

"Yes. I'm free now." Alera said, still surprised.

Erik walked to a table, reached underneath, and pulled out a large purse. He walked back over to her, took her hand, and placed the purse in it. "This is enough to see you out of the country and back to your home."

Alera looked down at the leather bag and back up at him. He would not meet her eyes. It was time for the next part of the plan. "_Stimate domnule_, Erik. Do you _want_ me to leave?"

Erik swung his eyes back to hers, "I would rather…. you stay." He stumbled out.

"Truly?" she hated to play him like this, but it was for the moment necessary.

He nodded, still not meeting her eyes.

"How about another_ împărţire_?"

"What do you want?" This time he met her eyes.

Alera smiled briefly then the smile faded. "Revenge. You know all about that don't you?"

"Yes. But why do you need revenge and against who?"

"The Khanum!" Alera whispered angrily. "I what the Khanum dead! She has destroyed many lives as well as mine! I want her dead and rotting in hell! If you help me kill her, I'll stay."

Erik blinked in surprise at her hate filled look and her icy tone. "You were her pet. Why would you want to do that? You were her confidante."

"Erik, when one is to survive, you do the best you can. Even if you have to be someone's dog for awhile."

"If you are willing to betray her… how can I trust you? I don't trust many, and you have not given me a reason to trust you. How can I be sure that you will not betray me?"

Alera said nothing; she dropped the purse and took a step toward him. She ran her hands along his chest, swiftly unbuttoning the black silk shirt. "You can trust me," she whispered into his chest.

Erik let out a low groan and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She grabbed his arms and he pushed her back towards the bed. Alera kissed his chest again then lifted her head to brush them across Erik's lips. He kissed back, bolder this time. His lips soon abandoned her lips and traveled down her neck. Their breathing became more passionate and heavy.

To feel his weight on top of her was exhilarating. He sat up and started to unbutton his trousers as she helped him. Once again he put his weight on her, but tried not to suffocate her. As he kissed her, his hands caressed her hips and thighs. Alera softly kissed his neck and chest, where she could feel the steady beating of his heart start to get faster against the skin of her lips. He helped her sit up and began to untie the silk ribbons that held her clothes together. When they were untied, he pushed her back on the bed, but without a lot of force.

Erik kissed her lips, while his hands traveled around her body again. He ran his hands up her legs and over her breasts. Alera touched his hard body and his soft yet muscular back. He let her hands travel to his unmasked face and Alera gently, lovingly traced his cheekbones, jaw and thin lips. She could hear the longing in his voice as he breathed in and out. She didn't stop anything he was doing.

He pushed inside of her. Alera grasped into the bed linens at every thrust. Then her hands felt the need to feel his skin again. So, with every thrust, she grasped onto his strong arms and back. He thrust harder now. Every time he moved inside of her, Alera moaned with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face to hers. They kissed each other for what seemed like forever, until he began to thrust inside her again. She had to pull away to catch her breath, and take in this unbelievable feeling of pleasure. When he came, he came with her name on his lips.

XXX

Lying beside him, Alera traced the faint scars on his arm. She let out a throatily chuckle.

"What?" Erik's golden eyes turned toward her.

"You just agreed to the _împărţire_, did you not?"

Erik was silent for a few minutes, and then sighed, "Yes, I suppose I have."

Alera laughed again, but this time softer, more loving, "And did you know, that if you had only asked, I would have stayed?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ha! Who know writing was such fun? (Looks over shoulder) cheer up Des, no need to mope. Just because you fight over those certain scenes doesn't mean you have to pout because a skeleton can.**

**Des: Just write! **

Alera was sitting with Maleka, among the cushions a few hours later. She looked around at her past home. This would be one of the last times she would see the harem. She turned back to Maleka. She had just got done telling her about Erik's 'gratitude'. Maleka seemed very content with the results. When the hour was up, Alera stood and Maleka bide her farewell.

"Remember…you was always my favorite and I thought yourself as another daughter." She whispered into her ear.

"And you as a mother." Alera lied and hugged her back. Alera bowed and backed out of the room. When the door closed, she sent a glare at the hated woman behind the doors. She then turned to see Erik waiting for her. She gave him a genuine smile and brushed her hand over his forehead. Nether said a word as he took her by the hand and led her back to his apartments.

XXX

"Alera." Erik's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she put down the French book she had been trying to read. Erik had taken to teaching her full French, not just the tidbits she had picked up from him.

"I would like to now know how you came to be in Persia. Will you now tell me?"

Alera bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I was the youngest child and the only daughter in a family of 4 children. My mother had died two years after I was born. My father loved her terribly, so he never remarried. We were well to do. Neither nether rich nor poor. My father was an excellent swordsman and maker. My brothers were to take over the business one day, but they had no desire to. But I did. Even though my father knew it was improper and hopeless, he taught me. I was 14 when I decided that I'd never marry. I cut my hair and dressed as a boy. In that way I would be able to take over for my father. It was going to work. No one thought any different. But it was soon cut short. I was 15 when I had to take a trip to a small town to deliver and pick up some supplies in Plovdiv. I was traveling with a small caravan, when these men ambushed us. They killed the older men and captured the younger men and boys. As I had looked like a boy, I was not killed, but captured. They shipped us to Turkey. Once there they found out I was a girl. Instead of…defiling me and then killing me, they sold me to a caravan that was heading to the Persian palace. Once here the Khanum took a shine to me. I was bought for her as her 'pet'. In the next few years I played her. I let her believed I was loyal so that I could find a way out. You can only imagine the horrors she did as I watched. When she found out I could fight with swords, like you, had me to fight and kill for her."

When she was done Erik leaned forward. "You say you are deceiving her. I can see that. You also say that you were using her. I am not stupid. I see that you are using me as well. This I do not like."

Alera looked away, "I will not lie." She turned her face back to him, "True, I am using you. But I also hate doing it. Ever since I saw you…" Alera paused searching the best way to tell him, "You have stroked a fire. I saw past your face and into your intellect. I knew that if I waited I would have my chance to give you the_ împărţire_. I also knew that you would not be fooled for very long. But now I'm afraid that the whole _împărţire_ has become something more for me. I believe it has caused me to _a fi îndrăgostit de_ you."

Erik sat there shocked. No one had ever told him that. Not even his mother. He stood up and pulled Alera up as well. For the longest time his intense gold eyes searched her green ones. In them he saw the truth. Erik placed his thumb on her pulse that was in her neck. He felt it speed up. Slowly Erik encircled her neck, all the time watching her eyes. Her breathing quickened but no fear came into her eyes. Testing his new power, he squeezed slightly, then let go to caress her neck and cheek.

Alera let him fall into control. As he slowly touched and caress her, Alera's head fell back as warmth came over her. She was dimly aware of the bed. As he put his weight on her, her eyes widened as he whispered the same words as she had yesterday, "Did you know, that if you had only asked, I would have agreed?"

**_a fi îndrăgostit d-_ to be in love with**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I love this story! So much I can do!**

Alera was petting the white dove that was almost healed. It cooed at her and she cooed back and replaced it back in its cage. Erik's rooms were always filled with animals. Most injured and healing. Alera had found his weak spot for animals. Not that she blamed him, animals were so much…simpler. Last week when she told Erik the truth, she had been terrified the he would send her to await death for treason, but he did no such thing. Even went as far to tell her that many times he had imagined Maleka's death as well. They thought of many plans that they could use in succeeding the plan. It was then Erik found out her knowledge in death and the many ways one could die. When he had asked her Alera had told him that it was in her blood to know this and that she had a great teacher. She gave him Maleka's daily schedule so that they could plan at how to accomplish it with out getting caught and have enough time to escape Persia.

She turned away from the cages and placed the veil on her face when there was a knock on the doors. Erik was deep in thought and didn't hear it so Alera answered it. It was the Daroga. He glared down at her. For some odd reason he disliked her. Alera didn't care for him ether, but he was the closest thing to a friend that Erik had in this place, so she was always courteous when he came to see Erik. "Daroga Khan," she greeted and bowed keeping her eyes down.

"Were is Erik?"

"He is in the other room. Shall I get him?"

"No," the Daroga pushed past her and stepped into the room, "I'll go to him. You can stay out here."

Alera complied but glared at his back, as he went into the room were Erik was and closed the door. She kneeled down by the door and placed her ear to the doors. These doors were thicker and hard to listen though. All that she caught was that the shah had been attacked and wounded by four Babi dissidents. She scrambled back when she heard them come back out the door. She threw her self across the room and sat down on the floor.

Erik shot her an amused glance as if he knew she had been listening.

"The shah wants the plans for the execution in two days. Can you do that?" the Daroga asked.

"I will. Now leave me so that I can think upon it."

The Daroga nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Erik sighed and turned to Alera. He looked away and told her what had been asked of him.

"The shah wants me to devise a suitable torture to precede the execution of Suleiman Khan."

Alera saw the disgust and weariness in his eyes. Her heart went out to him. "Anything I can do?"

Erik shook his head, "No _amour_, nothing you can do. Go to bed, I shall need time to think upon this."

Alera nodded and stood. Walking over to him, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Without another word, she slipped off, leaving him to work on designing the torture.

XXX

Over the course of the next two days, Erik thought hard and long, before he gave his suggestions to the shah.

Alera jumped when he came barging in to his apartments later that day. "Not enough? How much is enough!" he yelled.

"It was not satisfying?"

Erik glanced at her, "No. He said it was not sufficient enough."

Alera knew the shah had said something else, but at the temper Erik was in, she dared not ask. "My offer still stands. I can help you."

Erik beckoned to her, "What morbid ideas do you have?"

Swallowing her own repulsion of what she was about to tell him, told him of a few different ideas.

XXX

The next evening when the Daroga visited, he found both unusually quiet. Alera was tending to a bat that had a torn wing like Erik had shown her. Erik was sitting among the cushions, picking at his violin, watching her.

"The shah was very pleased with the plans." The Daroga stated.

"Yes," he picked a tune out on the strings, "he is well pleased with the final…design."

The Daroga was silent for a few minutes before he asked for details. Without emotion told him what both he and Alera thought of. While Suleiman Khan was still alive, he was to be pierced in various places and have a candle burn the flesh down to the bone. Then have him drugged though the streets to place of execution and then have his body cleft in two by a hatchet. When he told the Daroga that part, he had sent a glance at Alera who turned away with tears in her eyes. It was her that had thought of that part and it sickened her to say the least.

The Daroga sat in shocked silence.

"I wish to be alone now, Daroga."

"Yes. Of course." The Daroga rose slightly green to the face and quietly closed the door.

Alera closed the cage door of the bat, and walked over to Erik. Nether said anything as she sat down beside him and took him in her arms.

**Des: Morbid are you not?**

**Yes. Of course, I could have come up with a better idea though, but I want to stay as close to the book as possible. Me, I would have had….**

**Des: shut up! No one wants to know what your little sick mind can think of!**

**Some may. But yes, I will be quiet and keep it to my self. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**This chapter here will have elements of ALW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera.**

Alera was sitting at the window, humming a tune that Erik sometimes played on his violin. She began to clumsy put words to it, in her old tongue,

_" Nocturn- timp ascuţi , a intensifica fiecare sentiment ...  
întuneric a agita a veghe maginaţie ...  
în tăcere prezenţă de spirit pustiu lor neîncredere ... _

_încet, cu grijă, nocturn- timp desfăşura lui splendoare"_

"That was surprisingly good." Erik's voice sounded behind her.

Alera jumped and whipped her head around. Erik was standing very close to her. "Oh, I was just-"

He sat down beside her. "No worries. I don't mind. But," he grew thoughtful as he ran the words though his mind," some of those words don't fit."

"How can you make them fit? I don't know anything about music." Alera asked.

Erik got up and crossed the room to his violin case. Pulling it out, he played the first few bars, and then began to sing the words that Alera had been singing, but changed some of the words to make them flow smoother.

_"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ... _

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor._

He paused then went on, the sound and his voice bringing tears to Alera's eyes. She closed them, drowning in the enchanting sounds that was flooding her senses.

_Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ... _

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before ... _

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night. _

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ... _

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in to the power of  
the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ...

The sweet torture ended, and Alera opened her glazed eyes, tears running down her cheeks. Erik was also in his own world. Alera shook herself out of the hazed she had falling in. "Was your voice and music always like this?" she whispered.

Erik slowly laid the violin aside and rested his hand upon it. "Yes. Ever since, I was a child. It drove my mother insane in the end. I used it to get what I wanted, but it was still a lie. But," he turned to her, taking in her form, "Ever since I had arrived here, I have neglected my music for far too long…it would be a change from all the horror and the ugliness of death."

"Yes, I believe it would, but as I have learned, death can be beautiful." Alera whispered slyly.

Erik inclined his head. "Go on. I have a feeling you have thought of something."

Alert laughed, "Indeed I have." She stood and picked up the violin and handed it back to him. He took it, looking at her in curiosity.

"Play, then think upon an irony."

He nodded and placed the violin under his chin and began to play a slow but happy song. He didn't sing, just harmonized along with the notes. no particular words, merely the beautiful notes.

Alera sat down among the cushions on the floor in front of him. Leaning back, she closed her eyes, listioning intenetly. Her breathing slowed and she fell into a trance. When the song was over, Erik looked down at her. Her breathing was almost non exstient. He put the violin away then turned to find her watching him. She pushed herself into a sitting position as he kneeled down beside her.

"Your idea is very…ironic."

"I thought it would be. What better way for her to die then by the thing that she loves the most."

"Very soon we must do this." Erik told her.

"Yes, if both of us want to keep any sanity… we will have to leave Persia soon. You have many enemies. More then any man. The Khanum wants your blood. She is truly jealous. Her amusement with you is diminishing. She is even more powerful then the shah. You will possibly surcome to a fate that may be worst then death."

"Yes, I know," he said grimly. "I knew an extended time here very may will led me to death. And what a great loss to the world _that _would be!"

"Erik-" Alera began.

"Don't preach." He placed a long finger to her lips.

Alera kissed his finger then leaned forward. "I wasn't going to," she whispered as she kissed his thin lips.

**_nocturn- timp ascuţi , a intensifica fiecare sentiment ...  
întuneric a agita a veghe maginaţie ...  
în tăcere prezenţă de spirit pustiu lor neîncredere ... încet, cu grijă, nocturn- timp desfăşura lui splendoare-- _**

**_Night-time sharpens, heightens each feeling ...  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses desert their suspicion ... _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ha! Finally, I got the computer! Not that Des finally gave it to me. But the poor doll caught a cold and went to bed early. Of course, 3:00 in the morning is early for her. I'm glad you all like my story here. Hopefully when I'm done, I'll be able to write more and put my other story out. Yes, I have plans to write my own story from the beginning. Anyway enough listening to me ramble… I have achapter to write.**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera**

It was the next day that Erik and Alera began their plans. Late the night before, Erik had slipped to Maleka's beloved torture chamber and soundproofed it. He put up thick pads on the inside and outside then replaced the mirrors. No one knew any better.

In the morning Eriksent word to the Daroga that they were leavening late that night. It wasn't an hour after he sent the note that the Daroga came to Erik's apartments.

"Erik! Is it true that you are leaving?" The Daroga demanded.

Alera had been given the task of setting the animals free. She went around opening cages and taking the animals out. As she did so, she listened to their conversion.

"Yes. I have a feeling that my time is about ready to draw to a close."

"How do you do it?" The Daroga asked.

"Do what?" Erik questioned absently.

"Know this such things. I was ordered to arrest you tonight." Daroga confessed.

Alera gasped and turned to stare at the Persian. Erik laughed, "And are you going to do such a thing?" he may have been laughing, but in his eyes he was ready to fight.

"No. I will help you to escape. Both of you. I will be back at midnight. Have your things ready by then." Daroga nodded once then turned and left.

The minute he was gone, Alera approached Erik holding the last bird, a white dove. "Are you sure you can trust him?"

Erik stared down at her, "I am always sure about trust. I have learned the hard way about trust. We can trust him." He ran a cold hand across her cheek.

Alera closed her eyes, "You can trust him. I just won't. I have lived too long with these people not to trust them. You trust him, "I trust you."

Erik nodded. "If we still want to go with our plan with the Khanum, then it will have to be tonight."

"Yes, I'll show you the best way to get in to the harem. Maleka sleeps alone, without any guards wacthing her.She had said once that she hated to be watched while she slept."

"Good." Erik took the dove from her and walked over to the window, Alera following. He opened his hands and the bird sat in his hands for a minute more then cooed and flew away, Alera and Erik watchingit fade into the setting sun.

XXXX

It was 10:00 that night when Alera led Erik though the secret rooms that only Alera knew. Inside Maleka's room, Erik pulled out a cloth that was drenched in a sleeping agent. While Alera kept a look out, Erik creped over to the bed and quickly pressed the cloth over her face. She didn't even wake. He waited a few minutes more, then picked her up, and walked back to Alera. She pressed her finger to her lips, her eyes twinkling madly. She led him down the path to the chamber of mirrors. Opening the door, Erik walked in first and Alera followed.

Maleka was just waking up as she felt herself fall. She let out a small scream as she hit the hard ground. Opening her eyes, she saw faint images of herself. She was in her torture chamber! Standing up she looked around wildly. In one corner by the door, she saw two dark shadows.

"You! I will have your heads for this! You release me this instant!" she shouted, then winced as her shrill voice echoed around her,

There was a low, dark laugh. "I believe it will be _your_ head this time."

"Erik? I knew it was a mistake to trust you! I will have your head!"

"I'm sorry Maleka, but it is time for you to reimburse for all your sins. For all the people you had had wastefully killed. What better way then to die then by the one thing you love so? Yell all you like, scream your heart out. No one will ever hear you until it is too late."

"Alera? You betray me? I who took care of you, gave you more freedom then all the rest of the women in the harem."

"Freedom! I had no freedom! I hate this place! I hate that for the past two years I had to play dog to you! I lied the entire time. Like it it is in your blood to be an idiotic, barbarian that has no sense of love, it is in my blood to know how to lie, and work to my advantage. That's what I did!" Alera took a deep breath, and turned away.

Maleka stood there shocked. No one in her whole life dared to talk to her that way. She saw the door open and the smaller shadow slip out. The taller one, Erik still stood staring at her, his yellow eyes glowing withhate, disgust, and repugnance. "I bid you a farewell, Madame. May, _Allah_," he spat the name, "be merciful."

Maleka's eyes went wide as she saw him walk out the door. She ran to the door and pulled on it just as she heard it click. Looking around, she saw a red haze began to rise. They had turned on the furnace. As the haze rose faster, she knew with dread that it was turned on all the way. They meant to roast her alive. Maleka began to scream and cry, beating her fists against the walls, but her cries only echoed around her and hit her ears.

An hour later, she sank down against the far wall, still alive, but dying. The mirrors reflecting her image. As she slipped into darkness, the last thing she saw was her dry cracked face, bleeding eyes, and swollen black tongue hanging out in search of water.

XXX

Back at Erik's apartments, Alera's hard exterior broke and she began to cry. Erik took her in his arms, knowing way she was crying. Even though, she had her revenge, it in no way brought back those lost years, and all the people that had suffered under the hand of Maleka. Slowly, she fell asleep, and Erik laid her on the bed, and finished pairing to leave.

When the Daroga walked into the room late that night, for appearances, he talked Erik into letting him tie his hands together. Alera allowed her hand to be tied as well, for, it was also the order that she be punished as well. After they left the palace, the Daroga allowed the last escort to ride ahead to inform the prison of their arrival. When the last horse was out of sight, Daroga cut Erik's and Alera's bonds. He gave them the bags that he had secreted on his person.

"Go. Follow the costal line, and then cross over. It would be wise to never return here."

Erik lifted Alert on the horse in front of him. " How will you explain this?"

"I have my ways. I'll say that you over powered me, killed her," he indicated Alert, "then ran."

"Nadir…"

"Go. All will be well. I already have a plan to have you believed dead."

Erik sighed, and then nodded. "Take care, my…friend." With those words, he kicked the horse in to a gallop that will soon take them of Persia and were queens tortured people in torture chambers.

_Free_, was Alert's last thought before she fell asleep against Erik's chest. _I'm free_.

**Don't worry dolls. That is not the end. There is more to come. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**Des stared at the computer screen thinking on how to finish her so-called muse's story.**_

"_**I hate unfinished stories. Damn you Jack! Where the hell are you?"**_

"_**Here doll."**_

_**Her head whipped around to see a yellow-ivory skeleton walk in. des jumped up and wrapped him in a painful sharp bony hug. Before he had the chance to hug her back, she pulled away and shoved him to the floor.**_

"_**What was that for?" Jack reached for his leg bone that popped off. He stopped when he saw a purple-socked foot stomp on it. He looked up into the tan face of a very angry young woman.**_

"_**Where were you? I needed you. I had so many stories and such with no one to help me." Des folded her arms.**_

"_**Doll, you didn't truly miss me. I KNOW you were busy." He smirked up at her and grabbed his leg, causing her to fall. He began to laugh as she let out a yelp and landed on her back. **_

_**Sitting up, Des glared at him. "How do you know?"**_

_**Popping his leg back in, Jack stood. "Doll, I'm your muse. So how's your job and your boyfriend? Mike, I believe?"**_

"_**I thought you knew." She stood up as well. **_

"_**I want to hear it from your lovely lips."'**_

_**Sighing, Des pulled out her plastic chair. "I love it. 8 hours on the phone trying to convince little old ladies out of stamps or money…telemarketing is great. What do you think?"**_

_**Jack sniggered.**_

"_**As for Mike…THAT's my business." **_

_**Well, it is 2:51 in the morning. You have work and I have a chapter to write. Go to bed and I'll write." He shoved her toward her bed. "Go on."**_

"_**I'm so glad I have your consent." She snarled over her shoulder. "Tomorrow…we talk…I hope you're going to stay."**_

"_**I'll stay. You sleep. I write." He said sitting down. **_

**Hello! I missed you all! I had some business. I'm back and we're back in business. My little writer has a boyfriend (sniffs) they grow up so fast! Oh and Jam Ras, girl, doll… I was going to stop by, but I was in a hurry to get home. But we'll now get to talk again. **

**Well enough chit-chat. Time for the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

And free she was. Once they were outside Persia, Erik offered once more to help her find her way back home, but she declined. Alera told him that her life was with him, that she'll follow him to the ends of the earth. And she did. Followed him and helped him acquire things for him that his face didn't allow him to. When she was turned away because she was a foreigner and a woman, Erik came across a man that proved to be a very humble servant, Jules Bernard.

In Belgium, Erik began work on an opera. He said it needed to be done and called it _Don Juan Triumphant_. Alera didn't get the cynical indication, but she supported his moods and stayed quiet when he worked on it.

She enjoyed music but had no talent for understanding it. Erik tried to teach her, and she tried to learn, but she seemed to be incapable. She apologized and turned once more to swords. Erik just shook his head, but after seeing her handmade swords, he had to admit that she indeed had talent for it. She made beautiful and elegant swords, some just for decoration, and others for anything else.

Years went by and Erik felt the need to return to return to his home in Boucherville. Alera smiled, and nodded, offering to wait in Belgium. For a month he was gone, then one day in a short letter sent for her. He was moving them to Paris. Once Alera met back up with him, she found out that he had arrived three days after his mother passed away. It was there he learned that they were building an opera house in Paris. He was going to meet with a man named Charles Garnier about the building the man was going to build. Alera raised her eyebrow when she read the childish handwritten letter that he sent her. She never understood his love for music and buildings, but without a word packed and traveled to meet him without a word.

In the years that followed, Erik worked hard with Garnier on the opera house. It was a quarter finished when the Franco-Prusssian broke out. It was also soon after that Alera found out that she was pregnant. Erik, of course, was scared and overjoyed at the same time.

But it was not meant to be. As the war went on, Alera began to have problems. She was 5 months when she suffered a miscarriage. It tore both Erik and Alera up when they saw that the baby was perfectly formed. They buried their son the day the war ended. Knowing that they will never be able to have another child, Erik threw his self in to the Opera, even Alera began to show an interest in the Opera.

When the opera was finished, Charles Garnier pulled strings and had Erik placed as manger over the House. Under his hand the Opera became renown. Operas written by him were performed as well as others.

It was in 1871 when Erik first saw Christine Daae. She was a 7-year-old orphan who just lost her dear father, and was very innocent. Her voice was pure and sweet but raw and untamed. He had Alera approach her, to talk to her. When Alera met her, her old past motherly instincts came back to life and at 34 still wanted a child.

So working it out, and after Christine got over her fear of Erik, came to love them, soon calling them mother and father. Erik became very portative of her, calling her his little blond angel, for he had taught her to sing like one.

When Christine was 16 Erik and Alera both agreed that she was ready for the stage. It was also that night that an old friend of Christine saw her for the first time in years. Vicomte Raoul de Chagny, was a sweet boy of 19, a bit too dimwitted for Erik's taste, but a sweet boy. When Raoul tried to court Christine, Erik gave him a hard time of it for all most a year until Alera told Erik enough, no one could be like him and have all the intelligence. At least the boy would take care of her and he truly did love her, for Raoul had swallowed his fear of Erik and stayed present in trying to court Christine.

Erik had sighed and gave his blessings, so Christine was walked down the aisle by Erik and she and Raoul were married.

Happy years followed and both Erik and Alera lived to be very old, surrounded by their grandchildren and when Alera died at the age 88, Erik died within the year. Both were buried side by side in the cemetery in Perros.


End file.
